DRW A Strange Group
A Strange Group is a scoop in Dead Rising. It takes place in Colby's Movieland after midnight on the third day. It involves the True Eye Cult and its leader, Sean Keanan, who have captured several survivors and are preparing to sacrifice them. Overview Introduction :'' Sean stands in front of a sacrificial statue with his arms outstretched'' Sean: Those who reject salvation embrace ignorance! :There are hostages tied to seats around the theater. Frank approaches Sean. Sean raises a sword up into the air and stands. Sean: Now I shall return your tainted blood to the foul earth that hast spawned you!Dead Rising: Game Script, GameFAQs.com, (January 5, 2009). }} Battling Sean Sean's Death When Sean is defeated, he stumbles over to the mannequin and collapses, causing it to teeter over and fall, with gruesome results. When Sean dies, immediately run up and close the doors to the theater, locking out the Raincoat Cultists in the process. This will give Frank time to untie all the Survivors without the risk of injury to them or Frank. Rewards When Sean dies, Frank receives three rewards: # Movieland Warehouse Key, used to open the door to the left of the stage to free Cheryl Jones # the strong Ceremonial Sword. # Brainwashing Tips Book, this Book makes escorted survivors no longer fear death and readily jump into danger. Rescue the Hostages Frank can now free the four hostages: # Nathan Crabbe, # Ray Mathison, # Beth Shrake, the weakest of the survivors,Dead Rising: Survivor List by Flash_103, GameFAQs (October 8, 2006).Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by oceanshoreview, GameFAQs, (August 31, 2008). and # Michelle Feltz. In addition to these hostages, there is another survivor locked in the closet, Cheryl Jones. Cheryl can be freed upon Sean's death when Frank receives the Movieland Warehouse Key. Defeating the Remaining Cultists Before opening the theater doors to fight the cultist, set a waypoint ( + ) for the survivors in the bottom corner. This way there is less chance the survivors will be attacked. Frank can grab the Propane Tank from the Movieland Warehouse where Cheryl was locked in. Set the tank next to the doorway. Open the door, run a safe distance away, and quickly target and shoot the tank. The cultists can still gas Frank and kidnap him to the Cultist's Hideout. Since Frank will be in another area, this will probably result in the death of any freed survivors. Take a picture of Sean's body for the Psycho Collector achievement. After the battle, give the survivors any extra weapons that Frank can spare. The zombies have also returned to Colby's Movieland. The cultists are now completely gone and will not return again.Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by oceanshoreview, GameFAQs, (August 31, 2008).Paterson, J, Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by JPaterson, GameFAQs (October 8, 2006). Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, when saving the survivors, Frank has to activate all of the hostages before he is allowed to leave Theater 4. Once he has found all five of them (four people tied up, Cheryl in the warehouse) Frank will say to himself "I cannot keep track of them all at once", he will then tell the girls to go into the theater closet with Cheryl as it is safe in there. Frank then must escort Ray and Nathan to the Security Room, before being able to escort the three remaining women. Trivia *There is no prestige point photo available for Cheryl in this scoop. *This is the only scoop in which Frank can rescue 5 survivors from one single mission. *If Frank abandons the hostages after killing Sean Keanan, and does not open the Movieland warehouse door, all of the hostages will die within 30 minutes, but Cheryl will remain in the Movieland warehouse (closet) for hours after. *The prerequisite for Otis calling about this scoop is the unannounced The Cult scoop. If Frank arrives at The Cult scoop after 12 am on the 3rd day, Otis will call immediately after The Cult cutscene about the A Strange Group scoop. *Because of a bug, Cheryl can be killed with one accidental hit from the cardboard box in the Movie Warehouse. *When Frank speaks to Cheryl to recruit her, he says something along the lines of "they're leader is dead", which is an error on the developers' part while writing the dialogue as the usage of "they're" is wrong. Gallery /Gallery}} References See also * The Cult unannounced scoop * Raincoat Cult, also called the True Eye Cult Category:Dead Rising Scoops